1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to locking means for standardized transport vessels, such as containers, interchangeable containers or the like, on loading surfaces of transporting devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to securing containers by means of clamping pins which are at least partially movable upward out of the loading surface from their rest positions below the loading surface into vertical working positions and which are lockable in this position by their clamping pin heads, which are provided at their free ends, in openings in the corner regions of the transport vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art A German reference DE-OS 19 06 826 discloses a generic fold-in rotational locking arrangement for containers positioned on a vehicle. The disclosed standardized construction can be used together with the same frame carrier currently in use on transport vehicles. As a result of the horizontal folding of the rotational lock described therein along with all add-on parts in the housing below the loading surface, the rotational locking arrangement in this state does not project beyond the carrier profile of the existing vehicle frame either in the upward or downward direction. In the disclosed solution, the rotational locking arrangement is actuated manually by swivel levers or handles as is also the case in locking devices of different constructions.
Of increasing importance in modern goods transportation is the reduction of loading and unloading times for container transport vehicles and the extensive restriction of manual operation by automating the loading process. Since the loading time required for transport vehicles represents unproductive time, the goal is to dispense with the manual operation and use of auxiliary personnel entirely.
There have already been sufficient suggestions, some of which have also been realized, for achieving the goal of automatic loading and unloading of container vehicles. However, there are presently no known automatically operated load securing means for locking the load on the loading surface of transport vehicles.